SasoDei Swear on my Life
by AkatsukiMemberWoolfy
Summary: He heard footsteps…the soft trudge of shoes on rocks as a figure walked away from him. Deidara spun around, the puppet on his lap collapsing onto the floor. Warning: SasoDei, lemons, etc


This is a story I finally got around to finishing XD Heh…Yeah…Hope you likey!!

-

Tears dribbled down Deidara's blood stained face. It wasn't his own blood that coated the skin of his cheeks, but his Danna's. Deidara had his face buried in the chest of his dead Danna, having pulled the swords out with the one arm which he had just had stitched on.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME DANNA!!!" Deidara's tears doubled, mixing with the blood of his lover.

* * *

_Deidara sat on Sasori's lap. Both of them were watching the sun setting beyond the horizon. The blonde leaned back comfortably on the puppets chest with a sigh. He felt so safe…So secure…So __loved…He wanted to stay with his Danna forever, and he knew he would. Sasori would never die, he was eternal. Death was the thing the puppet had been avoiding by turning himself into a puppet. He had succeeded in turning himself into a puppet…So did that mean he had succeeded in avoiding death?_

"_Danna?" The puppet nibbled at the blonde's neck._

"_Yes my beautiful Brat?" Deidara giggled and bought the red head's eyes to his own._

"_Can we stay together for ever, un?" The puppet smirked, kissing Deidara on the tip of the nose._

"_It all depends on you."_

"_On me, un?"_

"_Well yes, you believe that art is fleeting, so will your life be fleeting? Art is eternal, as am myself. I will always be here. If you are always here as well, then I will always be by your side to hold your hand." Sasori leaned in and kissed the blonde passionately on his soft pinkish lips._

"_I will never die."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I literally, swear on my life."_

* * *

"YOU LIED TO ME SASORI!!! YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER DIE!!! NOW I ONLY HAVE ONE HAND TO BE HELD BUT MY GRIP IS FREE OF YOURS!! YOU'RE A LIAR DANNA!!!" Deidara screamed it. But who was he yelling to? There was only himself. Himself and a lifeless puppet. Not a living thing. Just a puppet that lacked strings. Deidara started to laugh. He laughed like mad man. HOW COULD HE OF BEEN SO STUPID!?! EVEN ETERNITY IS FLEETING!!! Deidara continued with his crazy laughing sob.

_

* * *

_

_Sasori smirked down at him._

"_You're such a brat."_

_Deidara poked his tongue out at his Danna, causing the puppet to chuckle. A hand was lovingly outstretched as the red head helped the blonde up. Deidara took the offered hand only to be suddenly pulled up into a fiery kiss that caused him to drift away from reality for a few seconds. Deidara felt a pair of teeth nibbling on his lower lip. He opened his mouth, allowing Sasori access to his mouth. Sasori took full advantage of this, slipping his tongue into the bomber's sweet tasting mouth, fighting the blonde's own tongue for dominance. The red head won over the submissive blonde and explored some more. The blonde continuously moaned into his mouth. Finally he pulled away; the blonde probably had to breathe sometime. Deidara flung his arms around Sasori's neck, bringing him into another kiss. It was gentle and loving. Sasori pulled away once more, not deepening the kiss. He smirked at the crimson blush on the blonde's face._

"_Ku ku ku, I never thought of you being such a perv brat."_

"_YOU CANT REALLY TALK DANNA!! YOU KISSED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!!"_

"_Orly?"_

"_Ya Rly!!"_

"_Orly?"_

"_YA RLY!!"_

"_Oh yeah, ku ku ku. But you liked it." He pulled the blonde closer and whispered into his ear seductively._

"_Lets take this to our bedroom, your Master commands it, brat."_

"_Unnnn~"_

_Sasori swept Deidara off his feet, bridal style and disappeared into one of the various rooms, indicated by a sign on the door of the two artists's shared bedroom._

* * *

Deidara kicked the body of Sasori.

"YOU LIAR!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME!!! TO KEEP ME SAFE!!! TO LOVE ME, UN!!!" Deidara's eyes widened, crawling back to the body of Sasori and bringing him back onto his lap.

"I'M SORRY DANNA!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KICK YOU!! DON'T HURT ME!!!" Deidara was going insane. This pain he felt was no ordinary pain. He had had both his arms ripped off and he hadn't even shed a tear. He had been bashed in the face by the Kyuubi kid, yet he hadn't whimpered for mercy. He hadn't even felt this much pain when he had lost his virginity to the puppet.

* * *

"_Unnnn~ Sassssssoriiii~ It hurtttttssss~" Sasori kissed the blonde's tears away._

"_It's okay my little DeiDei, it will get better, I swear." Deidara whimpered in pain as Sasori pulled mostly out of the blonde's heat. Sasori changed angles a bit and slammed back into the blonde, hitting the blonde's prostate dead centre. Both of them let out moans of pleasure. Sasori continued to thrust into that single spot, causing the blonde to arch and moan in pleasure. Sasori grabbed the blonde's manhood and started pumping in time with his thrusts, causing the moans to grow in volume. Deidara let out a scream and released onto both of their chests. Sasori thrust a few more times before releasing as well, giving a shuddering moan as he filled up the blonde. He pulled out and they both lay down, panting. After a minute, Sasori pulled the blonde to his chest. Deidara snuggled into the puppet, closing his eyes as his breathing pace returned to normal._

"_I love you Danna…" Deidara whispered. Sasori gave a gentle smile and buried the blonde deeper into his wooden chest._

"_I know, my little DeiDei Brat." He purred in reply to the blonde. After a few minutes they both fell into a blissful sleep. Together forever._

* * *

Deidara continued to cry. No, it hurt more physically and mentally than all those things put together.

"You know what? I don't love you, Danna…I hate you…You're a liar…You said you would never die…You're a cold hearted bastard…I'm glad you're dead." Deidara was angry. How could someone he had loved put him through this much pain?

"_Deidara~"_

Memories…That was all he had left of his lover. "…Danna…"

"Deidara."

The memories were strong. Sasori's voice ran through his head.

"So you're just going to ignore me?"

"GO AWAY!! YOU'RE DEAD!!" Deidara screamed, trying to rid himself of the voices in his head.

"You're such a disrespectful brat, speaking to your Danna like that?"

Deidara shook his head.

"SHUT UP!! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! I GAVE YOU MY HEART AND YOU GO AND GET YOURS STABBED BY A BUNCH OF PUSSY PUPPETS!!!"

No response.

"I'm glad you're dead…"

"You're…cruel…"

"Go away…"

"If that is what you want, DeiDei Brat. Make sure Kakuzu fixes your other arm."

Deidara's eyes flashed open. He heard footsteps…the soft trudge of shoes on rocks as a figure walked away from him. Deidara spun around, the puppet on his lap collapsing onto the floor. He stared open mouthed at the figure that was walking towards the entrance, the red hair blowing faintly back in the breeze.

"Danna?" The red head continued walking away. Deidara struggled to his feet and ran towards him. Deidara threw his one arm around the neck of the puppet, causing the red head to stop walking. IT WASN'T AN ILLUSION!! Deidara buried his face into the puppet's soft red hair. The blonde burst out crying once more.

"DANNA!!!"

"Don't yell in my ear, brat."

"DANNA!!!"

"Do I have to repeat myself, brat?"

"BUT YOU'RE DEAD DANNA!!"

"I don't know about dead but I'm going to be death if you don't stop shouting. Maybe this will shut you up." The blonde suddenly felt a pair of soft lips on his own. He felt a nibbling on his bottom lip. Deidara opened his mouth in two seconds and a tongue met with his own. Deidara opened his eyes to the muddy brown emotionless eyes of Sasori. Deidara pulled away from the kiss, falling over in the process. Before he hit the ground, he was caught, once more looking into the face of Sasori.

"B-But Sasori Danna…Your body…Is just over there…Y-You're dead…"

"If I were dead, then would have broken my promise." Sasori lifted the blonde onto his feet. Deidara pulled the puppet into another deep passionate kiss.

"Don't ever die again, un." Deidara held his arms tight around the red head's neck. Sasori chuckled.

"As long as you're around, I will keep that promise."

-

^-^ The end, hope you likeyed it!! YaY Sasori doesn't die ^O^


End file.
